Bored of You
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU! Ash is a bodyguard of Serena, the daughter of a Multimillionaire. Serena joins the wizards academy in Japan after transferring from America. It is an AU and will include pokemon and magic. Potential pairing inside, open to suggestion. It's a School based fanfic which will turn into adventure as the story progresses.


**Bored of You**

 **(Serena's POV)**

*Yawn.* I looked at the buzzing alarm clock with hatred. Stupid little… ugh.

" **Enchant: Diffuse."** I whispered as the alarm clock turned to nothingness… almost. With a content smile I jumped off my bed and hopped on my pink sandals.

Today was the when the fun is over. It's September, back to school… sigh.

I am kind of nervous though… we had recently transferred to Japan from America. So it will be my first day going school in Japan. I just turned 16, and I am kind of nervous about how people my age acts in Japan. Well not to brag or anything, but I always thought the American culture was superior to Japanese culture, despite my ethnicity being Japanese. I lived most if not all of my life in American, so I barely know a thing about the culture here. Good thing, they have a set school uniform here. No tension of wearing something weird and get laughed at.

I quickly took a shower and washed up before getting dressed up. I was about to put on some perfume, but decided against it.

I straightened my hair and left some curls on the ends.

"I am not going anywhere without you J" I smiled at my hat as I placed it on my head. I loved my hat, it was a present from someone whom I can't quite remember... it's weird, but I feel like I have to keep this with me. Forever.

After dressing up, I put on some fake eye lashes and blushes. I spun around in front of the mirror before giving a content smile.

"Yush, all set." I locked my bedroom door and quickly made my way down the stairs.

"Hime-sama, ready?"

I nodded at the boy in front of me. "You look good on the school uniform, Ash."

Yes, he will be joining the same class as me, keeping an eye on me. His name is Ash Ketchum, he had been my bodyguard for the past three years now. At first I didn't go well with him, but eventually he proved to be a good guy. I kind of like him now, as a friend.

Oh in case you are wondering why I need a bodyguard… well let's just say when your mom is an international billionaire, it's hard to leave a normal safe life.

"Your mother has left early in the morning for a business meeting. She will be back in a month." Ash spoke to me, in his usual formal tone. Not that I mind, but if he is going to be studying in the same class as me, he better not speak that way.

"Hime-sama?"

"Ash can you not call me that in school? I don't want other classmates to know about your identity." I crossed my arms on my chest as I looked at him sternly. "Understand?"

"Hai. So.. what would you like to be called when we are at school?" He asked me with his ever bland tone.

"Anything but that."  
"Ojou-sama?"

"No! Ugh, just call me Serena ok?" I yelled with frustration.

"Hai. I shall call you Serena then." He agreed politely.

"And be more casual when talking."

…

"Yes let's go Serena!"

..

"Better…"

 **(Scene Change)**

I arrived at school gate by 7:30. I excitedly hopped down from the car as I breathed in the fresh air.

"Ahh… fresh morning air of my first day of school." I smiled contently.

"It's just air, stupid Serena."

"By causally I didn't mean you to act rude with me. Just be normal geez." I frowned as I walked in through the gate. Ash followed me like a magnet.

"Watch out!"

I heard someone yell. As I looked in front, I could see a large fireball like thing was coming towards me, few distance away from hitting me.

I quickly shut my eyes in reflex.

I heard a loud noise as gust of air brushed on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ash was looking at me with his ever emotionless face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"Damn it missed the target."

"I know, fuck that blondie."  
"That girl is a real hottie though."

"Haha."  
I looked at the bunch of guys laughing at us. They must have attacked me on purpose.

"Are you okay?" A girl approached me with a worried face. It's the same person that told me to 'Watch out' a few minutes back. "Yes I am fine, my friend stopped-" I widened my eyes seeing Ash wasn't here.

'Oh no…' As I turned around, out of the three boys, two were out cold on the ground and the other one was being held by the collar by Ash…

"Ash stop!" I yelled angrily. He looked at me from the side of his eyes as a coldness brushed through my spines before he smiled at me and released the boy who was nearly chocked to death.

"I-It was just a joke, you monster!" The one that was still conscious and coughing yelled at Ash.

"I was joking too. Just I didn't miss the target as you." Ash replied before turning his heels as he approached me.

"They won't do that again."

I frowned and huffed. Who asked him to be so aggressive?

"Woah, is he your boyfriend?" The girl from earlier asked me with a dreamy look on her face as she looked at Ash with glamour.

"No he isn't." I replied with a disgusted tone. Who would want such a weird guy? Definitely not me.

"Oh. Well he is cute! I am Dawn, nice to meet you!" She gave her hand towards Ash who looked at me for approval. I sighed and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn. I am Ash Ketchum, and I am Serena's… friend." He almost let the cat out! Phew.

"Oh Serena, Nice to meet you to!" She hugged me, catching me off-guard. I calmed down and shook hands. "You can call me Serena." I replied with a smile. She seemed to be a good person to be friends with.

"So you are new here right? I was told to be your guide for the day by the principal." She then did a dramatic pose of depression. "If he didn't save you earlier, I would be in a lot of trouble."

..

Er.. what should I say?

"Well that will not happen when I am here." Ash spoke up. Good job Ash! The awkwardness is gone!

"Eh.. right!" She cheered up. That was quick…

"Say Serena, are you free at recess? I want to introduce you with my friends." She asked cheerfully. How cheerful can she be?

"You too Ash!"

"I will go regardless if Serena goes." He replied with a shrug.

'Stalker.'

"Err, sure I would love to." I agreed.  
"Perfect! Now let's go, or we will be late for our first lecture!" She skipped in front of me before making another of her poses. "Oh and welcome to ' **Pokemon Wizards Academy Kanto'**."

That's right, I am a wizard. We are going to join the wizardry academy. This is my story. I am the main character. The main character always wins. I will too.

"Let's go. X)

 **(Scene Change)**

Once we got to our first lecture room, it was already full with students. Some were playing with their affinities like casting small fire on their hand, or flying with wind and some were bending spoons to attract girls. Yea, psychic affinities were rare.

"Oh look it's the hot girl and her boyfriend from earlier." One of the boy's commented as he pointed his finger at me with a smirk. He had messy brown hair, a annoyingly smug smile and.. quite attractive eyes.

"Shut up Gary, don't make fun of Serena." Dawn nagged as she started to punch the boy, who immediately retreated.

I slightly laughed. I could see Ash's fist clutched.

"Don't you dare to start a fight now." I warned him in a whisper.

He nodded and calmed down.

"Serena, Ash! Come here let me introduce you to my friend!" She called out cheerfully.

I walked towards their group with a smile. Looks like people in Japan are welcoming.

"So this disrespectful guy is Gary." Dawn elbowed the boy with a warning stare not to open his mouth with sarcasm. "Nice to meet you." He forcefully smiled. I nodded and inwardly laughed.

"I am Misty, you can call me anything you like to be honest." A girl with orange hair spoke up from their group. She was slightly taller than me. I blushed and mouthed a okay. She was stunningly pretty.

"I am May, nice to meet you." Another girl with a red bandana spoke up. I shook her hand and nodded.

"And this guy with the headband is Tracy. On his left with green hair is Drew." Dawn introduced the other two boys. Drew looked like he had a habit to flip his hair every few minutes. He was really handsome though. I can tell girls falling all over him as I see the other student looking at us with awe. This must the 'popular' group of this school.

"And finally this guy who always looks angry is Paul."  
"Nice to meet-" I was cut short as he walked passed me and stood in front of Ash.

"I feel like I see you somewhere before. Care to explain?" He asked with a serious tone as the duo looked at each other. Yup, they will go well together. Both antisocial guy.

"I don't think so. I am not famous actor or anything." Ash replied with a fake cluelessness.

Liar…

The boy named Paul seemed to not buy his lies but dropped the matter regardless.

Looks like a long day ahead of us….

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Okay so this is an AU fanfic, and I plan to add magic theme to it. Yes there will be Pokemons, but they will be used differently.**

 **So Serena and Ash is the main character of this story but that doesn't mean Ash x Serena is the final pairing!**

 **The following are the potential pairings but remember these are ending pairings, meaning there can be different relationships in the middle.**

 **Ash x Serena**

 **Ash x Dawn**

 **Dawn x Serena (Yes… if you hate it, can't do anything.)**

 **Ash x May.**

 **Rate and Review, hope you like it! Should I continue this? Any suggestion and ideas appreciated.**


End file.
